We Remember
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Castle and Beckett talk about 9/11 (In memory of the victims of 9/11 and their friends and family 13 years later we haven;t forgotten)


This Is a stand alone I decided to write in honor of those who lost there lives on 9/11, 13 years ago. Never Forget. It takes place in the present but Castle and Beckett are already married.

Disclaimer: Castle mine yeah in my dreams! I'm just borrowing them from Andrew Marlowe but if anyone knows where I can buy Nathan Fillion let me know lol

**We Remember**

Kate looked at the date on the glowing screen of her cell phone "13 years" she whispers.

"Hey you okay" Castle wraps his arms around his wife.

"Yeah it's just the memories I lost some good friends that day" she leaned back in her husband's embrace.

"Really were you detective back then?" he asks

"No I was just starting out a rookie on one of her first patrols I remember the shadow of one of the planes as it flew over head then that loud noise followed by screams of panic. When I looked up and saw the smoking billowing out of that tower followed by a second plane" she trails off. "People started coming to me panicking wanting help I didn't know what to do but then I heard Royce's voice over my walkie talkie.

"_We're in trouble kid it's a terrorist attack they need all NYPD and FDNY at the World Trade Center I'll see you down there"_

It was so frightening down there Rick it was like an episode of Mash people were bleeding and bandaged, bodies were on the ground and the towers were filled with thick dark smoke I saw people jump from the smoke filled inferno to their deaths it was horrible" tears filled her hazel eyes.

"I know" Castle nods tightening his arms around her "I remember fighting through the soot and devastation to get to my little girl" he takes a deep breathe "I was suppose to be in the north tower that morning"

"Wh..What?" Kate gasps "Why?" she asks

"Black Pawn's original office was in the north tower I was suppose to be in a meeting that morning but Gina called Paula was running late so she pushed it back to 11 am she saved our lives" he explained

"I never liked Paula but I do now if it wasn't for her I never would have met you, there'd be no Nikki Heat and my walls would still be up" she turned in his arms hugging him her tears wet his shirt.

"Hey its okay I'm here Always" he whispered "Are you sure you're up to this" he asks

"Yes I'm NYPD I need to be there I'll be okay its just hormones" she smiles a little her hand gliding over the small bump hidden under the t-shirt she wore.

"Will your dress blues fit over baby Castle" Castle smiles placing his hand on her small bump.

"I still have a set of loose fitting ones I got them after I was shot in case I needed to wear them" she pulled out the blues and changed into them.

"You look adorable in your dress blues with that little bump" Castle grins as he changes.

Kate smiles "Come on lets go" she grabs his hand.

The memorial where the twin towers once stood is crowded with fire fighters, police, familes, friends and many others who will never forget what took place on this spot 13 years ago.

Kate spots Captain Gates, Esposito and Ryan in the crowd all 3 of them in their dress blues too. Lanie and Jenny stood beside then Jenny was holding Sarah Grace.

"Hey guys hey sir I'm a little surprised you're here" she smiles as she, Castle, Martha and Alexis join the rest of their family.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle" the older woman nods "I was a detective back then I helped with the rescue efferts I lost a few friends that day" she tells her.

Kate nods she understands she lost friends that day too.

"Hey chica you're getting fat" Espo teases

Lanie rolls her eyes and slaps him "and to think that fool served our country! Hey girl!" she hugs her best friend.

After a moment of silence for each flight lost on 9/11 friends and family members read the names of the nearly 3000 loved ones that were lost but never forgotten. Even after 13 years the emotions and tears are there.

Tears ran down Kate's face when two names were read her best friend from the academy Officer Grant Goldwyn who had been like a brother to her before she met Javier and Kevin. It broke her heart to see Mrs. Goldwyn cry as she read her only son's name.

The other name Madelyn Royce she was the only child of Mike Royce. She remembered the moment Mike found out she held her mentor and they cried together him for his daughter, her for her friend.

Castle wrapped his arms around Kate pulling her close. She cuddled into him her bump pressed against him. She glanced at her family they all lost someone that day. Martha a former lover, Gates a couple good friends, Ryan a brother in law, Esposito a childhood buddy and Lanie a cousin who was FDNY. None of them would ever be forgotten they had this beautiful memorial honoring them and all the others who lost their lives that morning. September 11, 2001 is a day nobody will ever forget it's the day the city, the country and the world were changed forever.

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers here's a little tribute to 9/11 Never Forget. I can't believe it's been 13 years! I don't know of Royce had any kids, if Lanie had a cousin or if any of Ryan's sisters are married but for the story they do. Dedicated to all the victims and heroes of 9/11 and their families and friends. As always positive reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Caskett hugs for everyone!


End file.
